


The alternative

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: my DDADDS headcanon [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: The best dating simulator ever madePlus, choose-your-own-adventure book. What else to ask for?The most appealing thing for me is how realistic it is: all the characters offer a first impression, but show a different face when you get to know them. And you can afect them in very diferent ways depending of your choices…But there is one flaw I hate. One thing I would change. Something the game is missing and here it goes(EDITED)





	The alternative

“Amanda! Guess what!”  
“uh… what?”  
“Joseph has a yatch. To wich he invited me. I’m going in a yatch!”  
“uh…”

I keep my excitment face more than it is natural waiting for her response

“pops… you sure of what you’re doing?”  
“what do you mean? Im going into a freaking yatch! Its great!”  
“yeah, with a married man”  
“Oh, come on, Manda, you are not serious right?”  
“…I just hope you know what you are doing”  
“…you are ok? …Will you be ok? It may be rude, but I’m sure he will let us on if you come with me”  
“Wha…! No way! That would be akward. You gave up your pride at that church party but I’m keeping mine”  
“Ouch. Yeah, you will be fine. Wish me fun. Or don’t. Im going yatching!”  
“Oh my god. Please, be good. I love you”  
“love ya, kiddo”

 

I take my going out jaket and smile all the way to the bay. Joseph must be somewhere around here…

“Jorge” that’s not Joseph’s voice. I turn to find Robert.  
“so. How’s Joseph” He says coldly. Man, gets kind of scary sometimes but I think I had never seen him actually… angry.  
“He’s… going through some stuff” I answer

He puffs like a horse through his cigarete

“So I guess he is you friend now, uh? your pal?”  
“uh… yes, Robert, you are my friend too”  
“And I suppose two friends just spend the night out on a privet yatch together, being buds, chatting about friendship. Is that what two friedns do?”

Now is when I have to choose my answer. What the heck’s bitten him?

“Robert, come on. You know… wait. I’m not sleeping with him!”  
“Jorge, you might be an idiot, but Im not”  
“look” I stay my ground with a calm, serious voice “I don’t even like him that much. He’s a friend, he’s going through stuff. Im grabing a drink with him the same I do with you”

He is saying something again but I raise my voice and cut him

“Mary didn’t make as much of a deal as you are making of this. What’s with you and Joseph?”

At this point we are actually shouting at each other. Its going to be akward if Joseph is around and catches something.

“I don’t like Joseph. I don’t trust Joseph. Joseph is a bad guy and I don’t want him around you”  
“Well, I appreciate the concern but I am a big dad and I can take care of myself!”

This seems to reach a new peak and he fails to find words. Then he tries to calm down.

“Joseph´s not who you think he is. … Ask him about it some time. Bring it up. And watch your back when you do, becouse a guy like that’ll put a knife right in it”

He turns around, and throws the cigarete in the front seat of the nearest cool car.  
I stop him. I have something to say. We are both tense, but I believe its important.

“I don’t care what you, and Mary, and the entire cul-de-sack may think of me. My concience is clear”

Then he turns one last time

“You‘re both awful. You deserve each other … I’ll tell Mary you said hi”

 

I let him walk away. Maybe he is just like this when he gets upset. Maybe he’ll come around when he’s cooled down. I hope he doesn’t just stop believing in me becouse he mistrusts Joseph.  
I wasn’t exagerating when I said I don’t even like him that much: I consider myself a friendly guy. I hate choosing sides, but if I had to, Joseph would be pretty low in my list of best buds. I don’t even know him that much.

True, I don’t know Robert much better, but I did spend more time with him. Quality time, really.

I shake off this thoughts when I see Joseph waving at me from a yatch.  
Is not my fault whatever happened between him and Robert. ITS YATCH TIME!

 

I jump in and we joke and have fun as he drives this thing out into the ocean. I have always loved the sea. I have a special fascination with animals, and here’s cute seagules chasing after us as we leave the bay, and acording to Joseph, wales, not too far… and dolphins, right there!

There’s no land within view as we come to a calm, confortable silence… and it reminds me of Robert. And how right he was about knowing to enjoy it. …maybe I shouldn’t ask…

“…so. I met Robert”  
“oh. Uh… was he waiting for you at the bay?”  
“Yep. Smoking like a chimeny”

…

I… can’t. Oh well. Actually, It is a shock, but not such a big shock to know that Joseph cheated on Mary once. …but with Robert? Ok. No. He made me the same offer. And I really wanted to take it. Only the fact that my daughter was having some misterious problem at school pushed that little voice to say… ‘better be responsible. Maybe some other time… for sure!’

Suddenly, the wild thougt of Joseph and Robert making out atacks me by surprise.  
Now that’s a temptation. I have to concentrate on cute seagules not to get a boner for that, and I feel kind of dirty. This would be so fun if it wasn’t for Robert being so upset.

“so, he asked you… and he is still mad?”  
“That’s it. He’s been odd ever since”

Uh. Now I thank neptune of whatever for not taking his offer that night.  
I really enjoy Robert’s company. What if he didn’t speak to me anyore?

… YIKES!!

An extrange sound comes from somewere in the boat and the peace with wich we were moving changes. Joseph gasps something unintengible and runs to fumble with the controls of the yatch. I follow swit.

No. NONONONO WE ARE STUCK! It would be awesome if it was not for the whole dilema. Am I thinking this too much? Is not the right time, becouse we are fucking stuck here! Aparently Joseph run out of fuel.

“You own a Yatch and you don’t have extra fuel for emergencies?”  
“eh…” he doesn’t answer, seeming embaraced. I remember the line from that show amanda and I watched together in secret. ‘damn rich bastards’

 

I check my phone, but there is no line. Shell.  
“Use the radio”  
“uh… yeah… we have a radio, but it is broken”  
“what! You kidding? …you don’t really maintain this thing do you?”  
“sorry, it is very expensive, and I don’t use it that much, and I got it from my parents…”  
“yadda yadda”

Im sorry to be kind of a jerk to him, but, after everything that happened I guess I am a bit jumpy or whatever.

 

“We can try to fix it”  
“Nope”  
“eh…”  
“correct: you can try to fix the radio becouse I have no idea of machinery stuff”

He laughts nerviosuly and eventually goes for it. I am not an expert, but I don’t think the cocconut and rubber duck are going to help. Lukily, Joseph leaves them alone and fumbles with a paperclip, a couple of cables and a chew gum.

The radio comes to life, and I cheer! …but no one answers.

“We should keep trying or something…”  
“Jorge, relax. We’ll keep trying, but there’s nothing to do in the mean time. Didn’t you said we had to see Margarita Zone in the little things?”

I breath deeply. He’s right. Better make the best of the situation.

“look, I’ll keep trying to contact, you relax and go fetch the wine”  
“wine. Wine!”

 

I go down to the principal room, or whatever it is called in a boat. It is pretty messy, despite my expectations regarding Joseph. Another surprise!  
I intended to respect his privacy, but I end up cheking out the photos and books he keeps here. …then I get a bottle of wine and a couple cups from around here and go back to him.

Still, no result from the radio. We kill time making small talk.  
Man, this would be way cooler with Robert.  
Stop thinking about him!  
I ask for the Yatch. I have no interest in owning one but I would love to have a smaller boat, or even a canoe. Like Brian! Oh, that would be cool.

How would I name it? Hum… I get deep here. I am the dreamer type, after all.

“The Little Blue Quimera. Becouse sometimes dreams do come true”  
“oh. Like Margarita Zone”  
“Like Margarita Zone”

…

And now the nice views… or that was the plan. Joseph leans into me and, just when I was about to say something, tells me

“Mary and I are over”  
“wha! Wait, is it my fault?”  
“No. No, see… it was already doomed. You just helped me realice I can not keep runing from the truth, neglecting the things that make me happy”

Then it hits me. The wasted combustible, the state of the room…

“are you living here?”  
“… for now, yes”  
“Oh. Im sorry. …But I honestly believe its for the best. For the two of you”

He smiles. Then a sound comes from the radio, killing the vive. Someone on the other side ask if we are going to kiss. I can’t believe it.

“Get us out of here!”  
“uh… …think u need time to… alk things throu… pick you… in the morning”  
And they’r gone.

We insist, but there’s no answer. Man, I hate when they do that! we are j…

Joseph pushes me against the control table and holds my hips, while kissing me pasionately. My mind goes numb and theres nothing but the feeling of his lips, and toung on mine, his body against me.  
His hands go to my thigs and he lifts me

 

…and then is when my red flags rise.  
“no! Nope nope nonono” I strugle to push myself of him and not to fall to the floor  
“…what? Jorge, is everything allright?”  
“eh… no. No I don’t think so”

Now this is going to be a long and akward night

“look, Im sorry if I gave you that impresion, but I see you as a friend”  
“…but… I though… we had something. Margarita Zone”  
“yes, Joseph. I will always be there for you as a friend. I honestly believe you and Mary both deserve better. You will find someone to be happy… but its not me”

 

And here comes a long, hard, akward silence.

 

“…Is this about Robert?”  
“What? No. It has nothing to do with him”  
“I don’t know what he told you, but this is not like that. What we have…”  
“Is just friendship”  
“Its more!”

Joseph holds my hand

“Its not. Joseph, please”  
“I know what you feel…”

He thinks he is so seductive, kissing my neck. Here is were I snap.  
There’s a piece of me, wich I tend to repress, becouse I am a civiliced dad.  
Today, it has been pushed very little by little but constantly.  
And though I may not be proud of it. I like to throw tantrums.

I do not slap Joseph acros the face. Becouse that wouldn’t be enough.  
I do not punch him neither. Becouse I am not strong enough.  
I do something weird in between, wich has always been natural for me when I got into a fight.

I do care for my nails, though I don’t cut them that often. It causes them to be long.  
In one swift move, I scratch Joseph across the face. My. What will people say?  
The second after is so… akward, and tense.

The scratch stinks. Joseph takes a hand to his cheek and steps back.

 

“what…” he eyes me with disbelief. I panic. But it comes out as anger.  
“I want to go. Now”  
“what…?”  
“You must have a boat. And emergency inflable life saver. Something! I don’t believe that the radio is down, and they left us alone, and the…”

I run out of air, and take my hands to my face. I have a bad feeling.

“ooooh my god. Whas this your plan? Like, all along? Honest”  
He says nothing  
“No, seriously. Are you sistematicaly fucking everyone? Did you plan this? Do you do it on purpose? Becouse there’s awfull people in the world who will be so good at pretending to be nice and then… stab you in the back!”

 

Rob was right. Or so it seems.

 

“…and you, right now, look just like one of them”

Joseph, finaly recomposes.

“Jorge. Don’t jump to conclusions”  
“Oh, I’m gonna jump of the board if you don’t give me a boat”  
“Jorge, listen”  
“I swear I will! And when I don’t make it back you will have to explain it!”  
“Jorge, lets talk about this”

When did I start shouting? Oh well. I guess it was time for Joseph to know my other side.

“IM GONNA COUNT TO THREE!”  
I take my shoes off  
“ONE”  
“wait!”  
“TWO!”

He reaches for me. I react instinctly and jump of the board.  
No. Im not kidding. I can be a bit exagerated at times.

 

I say nothing as I start swiming in the direction in wich I believe the coast may be. Joseph calls after me once the shock is over. I ignore him. theres a long swim back home.  
I really hope the strolls with Craig pay off. I think there’s many chances I will find the coast or the autorities will find me. Hopefully I will end up in the hospital at worst.  
If not, I trust Craig will take good care of Amanda. We’ve been pals since forever.  
Im sorry for them. I really hope I don’t die.

I keep swiming. It is exausting, but I know people make way longer distances out of survival. So I have a chance.  
After a short wile, way before I reach my limit, I hear a suspicious sound behind me.

I don’t turn at first. Its Joseph. On a fucking small launch.

Im not talking.  
…  
Ok

 

“I swear if you don’t take me to the shore I will jump of again”  
“…I believe you”

The way back is suspiciously short. Joseph tries to make small talk, but I am asertive. He then rises his tone and tries to make me reconsider my actions. It doesn’t work.  
When we get to the bay, there’s still some light in the sky. It is not too late. I can make it home and say I didn’t sleep… oh wait.  
I’ve been thinking of Robert this hole time. Might as well do something.

“So… what now?”  
“Go fuck yourself, ‘cause your wife deserves better”

It came out of my very core, and I run towards the Jim & kims.  
When I get there, its already dark. And cold. And I have no shoes, and Im soaked wet.  
But I am glad to see Mary and Robert here.  
They didn’t expect to see me.

 

“Mary! Robert!”  
“…uh… Jorge”  
“…what” she was going to ask ‘are you doing here’ but it came out as “…happened to you?”  
“I… uh…”

The adrenaline rush comes to an end, and I need to lay down and cry. 

“…you where right about Josep!” I defleat myself on a chair, sounding like a heartbroken teenager “…and about me. I am an idiot! I honestly just wanted to have fun with a friend!”

The bartender, Neil is staring at me. Im glad. I ask for a shot of wiskey

“I truly believed he was strugling soo much and he just needed to chill out with a pal”  
Gulp it down. Nod for more  
“Honestly. And he tried to screw me!”

Robert and Mary still stare at me in disbelief. I gulp more wiskey.  
“can you get me something sweet and fruity? Anything but margaritas”  
“Sure!”  
“Thanks”

“Oh my god!” Mary’s line sounds louder than ever “please, tell me how you got so wet”  
“…I jumped of the board”

Silence

“No. What? No” was all Robert said  
“I don’t joke with this things”  
“wait… then you swam all the way here?”  
That was Mary.

“No, he picked me up with the launch and I took the ride only for survival purposes”  
I started sorbing throu the straw. Neil had made me a strawberry mojito. He knows me that well already.

“ah…AH… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Robert entered a fit of hysterical laughter and I actually felt better. Mary joins him. Man, I feel alive.

“I give it to you” Mary tilts her cup to me “I didn’t think you would have it in you… sailor” she finishes it and walks to the door “I need to see his face now”  
“oh, you will find something new on it. …consider it a tribute”

She and Robert look at me in disbelief before she runs out.  
Robert turns to me.  
“Did you punch him?”  
“hm. Not exactly. …if he dares sue me for that, I’ll call him out on sexual harassement”

Robert is beaming now. He slaps his hand on the counter.  
“one more!” demands “Its all on me”  
Nail nods and serves him another shot of wiskey. We clank our glasses and drink in silence, enjoying it.

 

“Oh, Robert. You wer so right, and I was so wrong”  
“Not so much” he says “I was wrong about you”  
“hum… man. I consida myself a frendly guy. The otha guys at the cud-le-sack are so fun!” here I start Babling “Mat an Hugo are a cinamon roll and a butterbun. I have lots of fun compiting wit Brian. He techaed me to fish! …Remember my father? He tried to teach me to fish, didn make it. Craig is my all-life pal. And Damien, He’s so cute and sweet and has a talen' for arts…!” 

 

The straw makes a suction noise when there’s no more mojito.

“but'I don’t sleep with them! I took your opinion sseriously you know, buddy?”  
Robert listens.  
“But I gave him di benefit of the doubt… and he is an arshole! He is a bitch! Really!”

Robert chucles. I realice now how drunk I am.

“Sorry… were you serious about payin my debt? ‘cause I think I need to go home”  
“Sure, buddy” Robert pays the whole count, including Mary’s. He helps me get up and passes my arm over his broad shoulders to help me walk back home. He even notices How cold I am, and takes off his jacket to throw it over my shoulders

 

Amanda is shocked when we appear in the door, but she takes it as something funny and cute. “uh… don’t worry, kiddo” Robert says to her “It was a special ocasion”

Amanda figures so far, seeing how I had left for a date with Joseph today and now Im back in such condition. She smiles and thanks Robert friendlyly as he lets me down on the bed. They help me take off most of my clothes, and I envolve myself in the warm covers, instantly falling asleep.

The next day, I have a cold.  
I’m actually thankfull for it. I get to stay cozy at home, being taken care of by Amanda while the scratch in Joseph’s face and the rumors around it fade.

A week later, when I am feeling better, Robert contacts me on dadbook

‘Jorge  
Hey Jorge  
Guess who’s getting their drink on tonight  
Guess  
It’s you  
Also me but mostly you’

How I love this man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my one complain is that we get two chances at sleeping with Robert. …and always with the choice of backing off and stay as friends. But we don’t get this chance with any of the others. Even when we are given brad new information about Joseph.
> 
> …for everything else thE game is AWESOME


End file.
